Flores rojas
by Alicia Medina
Summary: [Fic participante en el aniversario del foro: Mansión Phantomhive] Aquella promesa solamente había sido escuchada por ellas y por aquellas flores rojas.


_Kuroshitsuji es propiedad intelectual de Yana Toboso._

 **Gender Bender | OoC| Saltos en el tiempo | ¡Felicidades foro Mansión Phantomhive!** _Link en mi perfil._

* * *

 **Flores rojas.**

 **E** n conjunto con: _Bren Jaeger._

* * *

Se acomodó las gafas mientras miraba a la pelirroja que debía de vigilar con estricto cuidado, sin embargo ella más que nadie le conocía y sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera no iba a importar demasiado, ella terminaría haciendo lo que le diera la gana.

Como en ese momento que se encontraba a gran velocidad hacía la mansión Phantomhive, parecía realmente emocionada y más de una vez la había escuchado hablar sobre una tal Sebastiana y las ganas que tenía de verle.

Sea como sea, no le importaba. Ella solamente estaba cumpliendo con su tarea, aunque fuera a regañadientes.

—Vas muy lenta, _Nina(*)_ —exclamó Grella mientras avanzaba a gran velocidad hacía la mansión.

Tuvo que detenerse, contó hasta un número lo suficientemente lejano de su unidad para finalmente avanzar. Nunca le había gustado su nombre, aunque no por eso le disgustaba. O tan siquiera era así hasta que apareció Grella y empezó a llamarle _Nina_ con una insistencia que llegaba a desesperarle.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que la majestuosa mansión les diera la bienvenida, tuvo que acomodar de nueva cuenta sus lentes mientras conseguía finalmente darle alcance a Grella, quién se mantenía mirando con atención la puerta de la mansión.

Esperó que ella tocara la puerta —más bien que la abriera mientras anunciaba su entrada— sin embargo nada de eso ocurrió. En su lugar, Grella exclamó algo como: "Sebas" y rápidamente entró por una de las ventanas.

Le siguió con cansancio y considerando la opción de amarrarla a uno de los escritorios de las oficinas, sin embargo aquello sería solamente regresando. Dónde se encargaría personalmente de que no pudiera soltarse por nada del mundo.

La observó correr hacía el demonio que se encargaba de las funciones de un mayordomo y a la vez de dama de honor. Grella hizo un intento de abrazarle, pero el demonio se movió lo suficiente para que no le tocara y la pelirroja terminó estrellándose contra una de las estatuas que se encontraban en el corredor.

—Siempre tan cariñosa, Sebas. —Exclamó Grella recuperándose del golpe recibido.

—No contábamos con su presencia, señorita _Grella_.

—Venimos de paso —comentó la pelinegra mientras daba un paso al frente, agarrando a su compañera de una parte de su característico traje. Grella podía parecer la más fuerte de ambas, pero lo era ella—. Bien, la visita terminó.

—¡No seas así, Nina! —Reclamó la pelirroja, tratando de zafarse del agarre, en vano.

—Me hubiera gustado recibirles —exclamó el demonio y acto seguido la voz de su ama exigiendo su presencia se hizo notar—. Pero mi ama me solicita.

—No es necesario que nos enseñes el camino —aclaró ella con el mismo tono que ocupaba en las oficinas con los demás. Sus lentes se movieron un poco de su lugar y los acomodó—, lo conocemos.

Sebastiana estuvo a punto de agregar otra cosa más cuándo el llamado persistente de su ama volvió a escucharse, fue entonces que, por pura cortesía, dio una reverencia mientras caminaba por los pasillos hasta dónde probablemente estaría su ama.

Sin embargo el hecho de que el demonio se fuera no le hizo aflojar su agarre, conocía a su compañera y sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría rompiendo las órdenes que se le habían dado. No le importó cuándo se movió, cuánto batalló para que el agarre se aflojara, porque no le soltó.

Salió por la misma ventana con ella a rastras por el extenso jardín de la mansión, sabía que bien podía llegar más rápido, pero no quería, no lo deseaba. A veces ella misma necesitaba un respiro del aire constante de las instalaciones y mientras parecía perderse en sus pensamientos, Grella se zafó finalmente de su agarre y no pudo evitar maldecirla entre dientes.

¿No podía, por un día, hacer su trabajo más fácil?

La ve correr a apreciar las flores y se reserva su comentario, no recordaba que a Grella le gustaran las flores, sin embargo el color rojo intenso le da una pista de porqué les mira de aquella manera. Y por su mente pasa el hecho de que los sirvientes de la mansión han estado haciendo un gran trabajo.

Y de repente, ya no hay nada. Ni siquiera Grella, el alboroto de su acompañante pasa a segundo plano y todo se vuelve negro. Se siente sumergida en un mundo completamente extraño, como si estuviera viajando a través de un portal que la traslada a otro mundo.

* * *

Abre los ojos, la brisa del viento le da los _buenos días_ —o ella supone que es de día— antes de que busque sus lentes, pero no parecen estar a su lado. Trata de enfocar su vista en aquella mancha que se ve a la lejanía, sin éxito.

—Has despertado —comentó la otra y la voz la identificó inmediatamente: _Grella_.

Ella le ofreció los lentes y los tomó mientras se los colocaba, pudo apreciar el vestido rojo que portaba la otra con su habitual abrigo, aunque eso no era lo que le parecía raro: sino el qué estaban haciendo ambas ahí.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Finalmente preguntó, poniéndose de pie.

Era un techo, pero no cualquier techo: el de la Mansión Phantomhive.

La otra no le respondió, completamente segura de que se había dado cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraban. La brisa removió sus cabellos mientras se mantenían a cierta distancia. Ninase preguntó qué era lo que hacían en ese lugar, hace mucho tiempo que nadie sabía que era lo que verdaderamente había pasado en la Mansión Phantomhive, pero ésta había quedado desierta.

Ellos, los shinigamis, habían sospechado que se debía a que el demonio finalmente había conseguido consumir el alma de su ama. Pero nada era seguro, nadie había visto realmente nada. Aunque ella, secretamente, sospechaba que Grella sabía más de lo que decía.

Ninguna mencionó nada, en su lugar, Grella avanzó hasta uno de los bordes y se sentó en aquel lugar. Ella se le acercó y también se sentó importándole poco ensuciar parte de su atuendo.

—Otra vez te tocó cuidarme —dijo y ella no pudo evitar voltear a verle. Sospechaba que ahí estaba su respuesta, sospechaba que había deseado salir y, sabiendo que la haría enojar, lo más seguro es que la haya llevado consigo.

—No es nada nuevo. —Mencionó, aunque estaba completamente segura de que la pelirroja se había dado cuenta de qué no era molestia: tanto tiempo haciéndolo se había vuelto costumbre. Su presencia, aunque solía irritarle, a veces era de gran ayuda y divertida.

 _Aunque eso nunca iba a salir de sus labios._

—Algún día dejaré de ser una molestia —exclamó mientras echaba su cabeza para atrás—. Ese día no es hoy —aclaró, después.

Se le quedó mirando durante varios segundos hasta que su mirada se desvió hacía enfrente. Las flores rojas que habían visto hace meses atrás, todavía se mantenían ahí luchando día a día para no marchitarse, para no morir tan pronto.

—Seré paciente.

Grella soltó algo parecido a una carcajada, todavía sin voltear a verle. Se mantuvieron en silencio, ambas sabían que aquella pequeña conversación reflejaba una promesa, una que solamente ellas y las flores rojas fueron capaces de escuchar.

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 **(*)** El nombre de William, en español es: Guillermo. Por lo que su nombre _femenino,_ sería: Guillermina. Sin embargo, _Grella_ en vez de llamarle "Mina" Le dice "Nina" que suena más lindo.

* * *

 **Nota de Alicia y Bren:** ¿Quién se ha quedado medio —sino es que completamente— desconcertado/a con el fic? Nosotras igual. He exprimido lo máximo que he podido mi cerebro, pero los personajes no son mi fuerte. Terminamos combinando la escena que primeramente habíamos pensados y después la que se me ocurrió.

Hemos puesto nuestro mayor esfuerzo e hicimos todo lo posible para que quedara bien y que les gustara aunque sea un poco. Sé que yo, Alicia, llego tarde a la celebración. Una verdadera lástima.

No tenemos nada que agregar. Las críticas siempre son bien recibidas.


End file.
